


Nirvana Slash Art (SFW)

by RocknRoll1968



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Art, Cuddles, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, SFW art, cuteness, see also my NSFW art (you must log in), sharing coffee, slashy goodness, water gun battle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRoll1968/pseuds/RocknRoll1968
Summary: A collection of my Nirvana slash drawings and doodles. One drawing per chapter, with rating and description above each drawing. All images are SFW.Update 27 Oct '19: New art posted!





	1. Krist/Kurt/Dave, hug

**Title:** We Three  
**Rating:** G  
**Description:** A slight improvement on the adorable  
picture from SNL. I got Kurt to pay attention. ;-)

 

  
Please don't repost this image to any other website. Thanks!

Krist/Dave is such a neglected pairing. I'm craving fic for them!

Comments are ♥love♥


	2. Krist/Kurt, hug

**Title:** I've got this friend, you see  
**Rating:** G  
**Description:** ...he makes me feel. 

 

  
Please don't repost this picture to any other website. Thanks!

Comments are cherished by me! :-)  



	3. Krist/Kurt, kiss

**Title:** Passionate Kisses  
**Rating:** G  
**Description:** The makeout between Krist and Kurt  
on 10 Sept 1992, at the No On 9 benefit concert.

 

  
Please don't repost this image to any other website. Thanks!

_Is it too much to demand_  
_I want a full house and a rock and roll band_  
_Pens that won't run out of ink_  
_And cool quiet and time to think_  
_Shouldn't I have this?_  
_Shouldn't I have this?_  
_Shouldn't I have all of this, and_

_Passionate kisses_  
_Passionate kisses_  
_Passionate kisses from **you**_

I squeed so loud when I saw this pic!! So happy it's been shared, finally!  


And here's the GIF:  
  
♥♥♥♥♥ :D :D :D


	4. Krist & Kurt, sharing coffee

  
**Title:** A Cold Morning in Italy  
**Rating:** G  
**Description:** Set on their 1989 European tour.  
Kurt: "It's fucking cold!"  
Krist: "This'll keep ya warm."  
**Dedication:** For pxraxise, who requested  
"sharing a cup of coffee". Hope you enjoy!

  
Please do not repost this image to any other website. Thanks!


	5. Kurt & Krist & Dave, water fight

**Title:** Water Fight  
**Rating:** G  
**Description:** For a request by pxraxise, "just joshing around". I intended to finish  
this in summer, but oh well. The boys get into a water battle on a hot day!

 

  
Please do not repost this image to any other website. Thanks!

P.S. [Yuletide sign-ups are happening!](https://yuletide-admin.dreamwidth.org/68321.html) I am offering to write Nirvana fic and might do fan art as well if someone requests it. [Here's the FAQ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide2019/profile). Basically, you'll be asked to write a 1,000-word story for someone in a fandom you both agree on, and in return you'll get a custom 1,000-word story written just for you (story might be even longer if your writer feels like it). If you want a custom Nirvana fic written by me, go sign up and it just might happen! 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are carefully polished and displayed in a fancy case. 
> 
> If you have any requests for drawings (any pairing!), just say the word. My fingers are itchin' to get to work. :-)


End file.
